


To the last syllable of recorded time

by midnightflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finding yourself in the wreckage, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: Shiro finds himself confronting loss in a way he had not rightly let himself consider before, but just like the inevitable fall of a star, he comes to learn that devastation can work its way into a heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, got inspired to write a companion piece to 'And I will love you through uncertainty' after some wonderful tragic bits of thought on twitter regarding these two. And with that, I fully realized that I have not yet attempted to write anything where Shiro might have to deal with losing Keith. So here we are. . .

There are so many things I want to tell you. But I don’t know if this is the time, or maybe it’s not the place. Honestly, it might be because I am here and all I can feel beneath my fingertips is the memory of him. Even though this bed is empty, and the sheets are far too immaculate in how they have been made. 

And he and I? We were never quite that clean. 

This place, right now, it should have been something different. Memory tells me so. It tells me how a bed can become a firestorm, how every inch of a man can burn again and again for every bit of something he loves and how he can come out all the better for it.

And him? 

There is nothing of me I wouldn’t have given if he had found the way to ask. But that was always the thing – the asking. But you see, I knew. Because I remember the way the red would flare up along his cheekbones when he had some question, some desire blazing through his mind. I remember how his lips would seal over, tight as a vault, when uncertainty shook his soul. And I remember the way his gaze would dart to the side when he battled himself over the need to put his thoughts into words. 

I remember the way his lips would part, how his voice would stumble over itself when he finally brought himself to take that chance. This fragile offering of himself, more beautiful than he ever seemed to know, and how it brought me to my knees. 

And I remember the smile that would gather at the corners of his mouth when I would reply, how the light would spark bright as lightning on the horizon when he let himself realize he wasn’t alone.

He’s not.

Even now, he has this part of me. And I’ve been carved up and cut down more times than I really like to let myself think about, and yet I would gladly give him all the rest of me if I could. If it meant calling him back to my side, there is no hell I would not traverse, no gauntlet I would not suffer.

Break me, and still, I will bleed for him. 

There is no end to the ways that I would love him. Near or far, for I am fairly certain that I have always been his.

For that, I have no regrets. 

Because I remember the way the emotions would shift in those stormcloud eyes of his, how each feeling put fire to his gaze and burned as bright as daylight along the underbellies of all his thoughts. Throwing the shadows of potential into my mind, ones that danced and wove and told me there is freedom to be had for the fearless.

And oh, how he made me takes those leaps. 

Because I remember the way laughter would fall from his lips like honey from the hive, thick with sweet, warm as summer sunshine, when it was just the two of us. I remember how his eyes would smolder like embers in the sand when his lips met mine, how desire would steal my heart and put fire to my soul at one simple glance into his flames.

How my name would glide across his lips, smooth as starlight, when he called me to his bed. 

And I remember how his name would fall from my lips when he pulled every bit of me back down to the earth that he was. Because I have never known home like I know him.

There is nothing of me that is not his. For better or worse, and I will not let Death have him.


End file.
